


После

by Baron, Elight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baron/pseuds/Baron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elight/pseuds/Elight
Summary: Иногда они возвращаютсяAve Asgard!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	1. После бегства с Сакаара

**Author's Note:**

> Мой соавтор - барон де К. Как только смогу, вставлю его в шапку. Он - удивительный, талантливый и бесподобный автор.

Хеймдалль, разумеется, следил. Это было его работой. А уж после всего, что натворил Локи – долгом.  
Тор обращался с братом ровно, как и со всеми спасенными. Локи со своим обычным апломбом наставлял целительниц, расхаживая, как петух в курятнике. За закрытой дверью каюты (расселили всех, как смогли, даже царь в одноместке не остался) жили тихо и молча. До дня коронации.

\- Не надо… не так…  
Тор в мягком свете потолочных корабельных ламп надевал перчатки. Локи был приклеен к откидной узкой кровати обычной паутиной быстрозастывайки – каких-нибудь красивых звенящих цепей там бы и не получилось, крепить не к чему.

Хеймдалль бы подумал, что братья снова взялись за старые игры. Но тут Локи взмолился:  
\- Одежда! Я же ее не залатаю, как встарь, нет у меня тут такой магии! А новую взять негде!

Тор проверил содержимое комода, внимательно осмотрел флаконы.  
\- Это, вроде, подойдет, - он щедро вылил в ладонь желтую жидкость. Обнюхал и вынес вердикт: - Сгодится.

\- Тооооор! Пожалуйста, успокойся! Что ты задумал? Я этого не хотел, просто придумывал, но не хотел! Тор!!!

Локи забился в паутине так, что на коже появились узкие отметины, голос взвился, а глаза стали черными от паники.  
Хеймдалль помнил, что он должен следить за царевичами. А Тор теперь был царем – сгинувшего Асгарда и Девяти миров. И ему надо было отвернуться. И вмешаться.

\- Да ладно тебе, братец, - проворковал Тор, присаживаясь на край койки. Его немалый вес и неожиданная нежность заставили Локи на время уняться. – Ты принимал гораздо больше, чем это.  
Он продемонстрировал свой кулак.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю про тентакли? Думаешь, никто не доложил? Ты же орал от удовольствия у Грандмастера.

\- Я… я не хотел, - прошептал Локи. – Меня заставляли. Грандмастер, он…У него…  
\- И у меня, Локи. Я все еще твой старший брат. Первый палец – не слишком больно, я эту перчатку в масле искупал.  
Локи сморщился, зажмурился, задышал прерывисто, со всхлипами. Тор легко разорвал штаны в промежности – силы ему всегда было не занимать. Хеймдалль видел, как лаково блестящий кончик пальца описал круг, едва прикасаясь к бледной коже ягодиц, покрывшихся крупными мурашками. А затем скользнул к судорожно сжатому анусу, безжалостно и упрямо ввинчиваясь между розовых складок – словно червяк, пропахивающий землю.  
Локи охнул и закусил губу, выражение его лица было изумленным, как у щенка, укушенным осой, но верить поганцу не стоило. Царевич и сам не всегда знал, когда искренен, а когда притворяется.  
Впрочем, притворялся он всегда на публику, а Тор в этом отношении был неблагодарным зрителем. То есть, мог и поверить, но не сейчас. Не здесь.  
\- Я не хотел, - прошептал Локи, смотря круглыми зелеными глазами. – Он нас наркотой пичкал. Там коктейли были – возбудители, обезболы, еще какая-то херня. Если притронуться – из кожи готов выскочить, невыносимо, Тор! Лучше бы бил, лучше бы, правда, бил!  
\- Хочешь, чтоб побил? - не поднимая головы, ответил Тор. – Я подумаю.  
Масла было много, даже слишком. Оно скапливалось у основания пальца, влажно блестело на мышечном кольце, стекало между ягодиц вниз крупными жирными каплями. Локи уже не просил – понял, что бессмысленно – только смотрел в потолок остановившимся взглядом.  
Тор коротко взглянул на него и резко ввел второй палец. Локи вздрогнул, но промолчал. Чье терпение он испытывал, свое или брата, Хеймдалль не знал, но подумал, что царевичу стоило бы снова попросить – пока Тор все еще мог остановиться.  
Третий палец вызвал у Локи болезненный стон. Вряд ли это было действительно больно – Хеймдалль об этом ничего знать не знал, и узнавать не собирался. Скорее, унизительно, хотя что такого унизительного мог сделать Тор Локи после Грандмастера…  
На мгновение Хеймдалль задумался – действительно можно вот так, целый кулак? Или это преувеличение, и Тор просто пугает непутевого брата?  
Пальцы в заднице Локи двигались взад и вперед, легко раздвигая анус, поворачиваясь, слегка растопыриваясь и снова смыкаясь. Чем-то они напоминали наконечник кола, на который палач терпеливо насаживает приговоренного. С каждым их движением внутрь Локи протяжно стонал, его бледный плоский живот вздрагивал, казалось, Локи и правда ждал последнего движения, которым ему проткнут кишки.  
Хеймдалль присмотрелся к Тору. Тот, будто зачарованный, не мог оторвать взгляда от собственной руки, словно не ему она принадлежала, словно обладала собственной волей, Хеймдалль не видел лица Тора и даже не мог предположить, какие чувства оно выражает. Равнодушие? Торжество? Страсть? Гнев? Как бы то ни было, он имел полное право наказывать или миловать.  
Стоны Локи перешли в бессвязные причитания, он вскрикивал, мотал головой, рвался из пут. Тор остановился только на мгновение – чтобы добавить масла на перчатку перед тем, как сжать пальцы в кулак.

Хеймдалль посмотрел и отвернулся. Царь есть царь. Он может выбирать наказание. Ну, не настолько уж Локи и рыдал. Наверное, нравилось.  
А потом он услышал пронзительный крик и обернулся, как пантера, услышавшая визг обезьяны. В заду Локи поместилось целое запястье Тора. И зад, вроде как, не порвался, был цел. Но вид неестественно открытого, багрового отверстия, в котором двигалась затянутая в кожу перчатки рука, вызывал странное незнакомое чувство: смесь ужаса, восторга, и чего-то еще, остро отдающего похотью. Хеймдаллю показалось, что каждая его мышца стала камнем, каждый нерв – болью. Его скручивала неведомая сила, невозможная, противоестественная. Все вокруг замедлилось, почти остановилось, Локи открыл рот, и Хеймдалль не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал его надсадный вопль.

Впервые в жизни Хеймдалль прыгнул, обернувшись в истинный облик – что-то типа земного лигра. Его встретили молнии и тьма.  
Может, Локи и заслуживал кулак в заднице. Два кулака – от Тора.  
Гнев царя за вмешательство в его правосудие не лишил Хеймдалля его всевидящего взора – только повлиял на внимательность.  
Наверное, поэтому он не сумел распознать и вовремя встретить Титана. Но встретил взгляды Тора и Локи – перед тем, как вызвать и уйти на Радужный мост, когда их перехватил Танос.  
Во взгляде Тора – беспокойство и сожаление, как у любого хорошего правителя. Во взгляде Локи много чего – мелкий гаденыш гадил-то и по-мелкому, и по крупному… И какую-то непонятную беззащитность, которую слишком легко спутать с благодарностью.

\- Глупый ты, - силился сказать Хеймдалль, донести сквозь кровавые пузыри. – Глупые вы оба…  
Локи посмотрел на Тора, валявшегося на полу. Взглянул на Хеймдалля, лежащего в ожидании смерти. Танос и его прислужники шли убивать. Грандмастер хотя бы просто трахал напоказ, даже на арену не выставил. Ни разу, слишком драгоценным считал раба.

Глупый, наверное. Локи проверил кинжал в пространственном кармане. Тессеракт для отвлечения внимания, Халк – про запас, кинжал и речь – если ничего не поможет. Локи сложил руки на груди.  
Сердце сжималось сильнее, чем пострадавший зад.


	2. После Войны Бесконечности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как известно, Тор сбежал из Мидгарда со Стражами Галактики. Наверное, он пошел возвращать младшего непутевого брата

Самое худшее – набирать воды в чайник, правая рука висит плетью, левой много не удержишь.  
\- Эй, принцесса, помочь? – енот, которого Тор упорно кличет кроликом, уже нарисовался. Его никак не извести, не осадить и не задвинуть, - Тор рассердится, да и как?  
Шустрый зверек скор на лапу, а Локи ослаб после возвращения. Две дочери Таноса рядом тоже прыти не прибавляют.  
\- Молока налей, - советует Локи. – Без пенок.  
\- А чаю-то заварить? Какого – у нас тут Гамора поклонница, или уж пакетик, как Тору? – енот вскакивает на стол, перескакивает на другие поверхности, скалясь, суетится.

\- А ты, наверное, его любишь, - в раздумье произносит Локи. – Он умеет внушать любовь, вести за собой на погасшие звезды, убивать своей верностью… воскрешать глупыми желаниями. У него от рождения способность приводить в подчинение – что же, прирожденный король.

Ракета ставит чайник. На четырех лапах быстро перебегает к хранилищу, достает оттуда овощи, фрукты, творог, правда, без сметаны.  
Наставительно произносит:  
\- Тебе нужен кальций. На следующей планете купим кости, сварим холодец.  
\- Какой холодец?  
\- Свяжешься с Наташей и узнаешь. Полезно для суставов и связок, и нечего тут сознание терять, у Тора и без того вес за 200, хрен бы знает чего, все ты виноват?  
\- А я во всем виноват? – с неожиданной злостью отвечает Локи, встает и цепляется за выкидную панель стола левой рукой. Правая висит, ее невозможно даже на палец поднять.

\- Позову Тора, - решает Гамора, вплывая в кухню с губной пастой на губах. – Вы же орали – на весь корабль слышно.  
\- Сам уйду, что беспокоитесь, - и Гамора, и Небула работали при Таносе над Локи. Ну, честно говоря, над какими-нибудь инопланетными опасными созданиями Локи бы работал, что уж сказать. А если бы Один приказал – уууууххх….  
А сейчас он ковыляет к себе, правая рука (в которой был кинжал) не поднимается, левая не все может, как его вернули – даже Тор говорить отказывается, но вернул же он, сука! И вот сука-то навстречу.  
\- Ты уже позавтракал?  
\- Спасибо!  
\- Разделишь со мной кружку кофе?  
\- Сердце, дорогой брат! Уже не могу позволить.  
\- Чай? Сок? Воду!  
\- Зачем ты вернул меня? И какой ценой? – шепчет Локи, поднимая правую руку левой. – Зачем?  
\- Я люблю тебя, глупец, - просто говорит Тор. – Я любил бы тебя даже одноруким и безруким. Функции восстановятся – ты же ставишь себе уколы перед зеркалом, по два утром и вечером? Я могу ставить тебе сам – почему не попросил? Я защищу тебя ценой жизни, мой глупый младший брат.

После ухода Тора Локи минут через 5 начинает плакать. Как его вытащили из пустоты? Что для этого пришлось проделать Тору? Почему правая рука до сих пор висит плетью – слишком гордый, чтоб спросить?  
Наверное, Локи будет после просить делать инъекции и чтобы Тор взобрался сверху и сделал все, чтобы его семя оказалось внутри. Но сейчас он беспомощен, после удара Таносу, смерти, возращения, правая рука не может даже сотворить свет, чтобы дойти до гальюна.  
Локи долго будет почти бесполезен, и он слишком любит Тора, и теперь он еще знает, что Тор любит его больше Мидгарда.


	3. После любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> когда-то они поменяются ролями. Но не сейчас

Они прекрасны, когда берут друг друга, даже Локи должен это признать.  
Он скачет на Торе, как на объезженном жеребце, чувствует достающий до глотки член и мозолистые руки, насаживающие на бедра. Это не просто приятно - хочется прожить до конца, до того сладкого момента, когда разум отключается и в дело вступают инстинкты.  
Локи скатывается с Тора и пихает его, когда тот пытается залезть сверху.  
\- Что с тобой? - обеспокоенно спрашивает брат. - Рука? Снова болит?  
Локи хочется хохотать. "Ручка болит!" Оправдание по-мидгардски классическое.  
\- Как ты выпросил меня у Норн? Я был слишком злобным духом?  
\- А другого времени спросить нет?  
\- У меня было много времени!!!  
Тор растягивается рядом. Сегодня они не в корабле - на планете, где солнце на рассвете отсвечивает розовым. И золотые волосы у Тора на груди, ногах и руках - светятся. Так, что у Локи замирает сердце - а ведь он этого не любит, лишней волосни.  
\- Я был у Хелы, Локи. У нашей сестры. Она сказала: "Чтоб вы оба сдохли и пришли ко мне вместе - я вам многое хочу устроить". Бросать меня бесполезно - договор заключен.  
\- Я и не думал, - заверил Локи, бросаясь на Тора. - Все равно мы обречены. Но ты идиот, боги, какой ты идиот, неужели нельзя было спросить меня?  
\- Ты бы все равно сказал то же самое, - Тор вошел в Локи в миссионерской позиции и тяжело задышал. Это было слишком хорошо для реальности - быть в брате и ругаться при этом.  
Где уж там простата, Тор не знал и не пытался поймать. Но Локи зарыдал, как всегда, когда член Тора пропахивал его.  
Он обнял талию Тора ногами - это было его коронным объяснением в любви.  
\- Ах ты полный... - и обмяк.  
Тор принес полотенце, смоченное горячей водой, Локи шипел. Потом был крем, и Локи шипел сильнее.  
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя трахну, - сказал он, устало закрывая глаза. Тор улыбнулся.  
Когда-нибудь.  
  
Свои обещания Локи не выполнял никогда.  



	4. После размолвки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда убегают и от царя

Какая это планета? Тор читал путеводитель и смотрел на звездные карты, но в последние годы все смешалось в голове.  
Ракета, Небула и Гамора умели доставать все и везде, а подросший Грут раскидывал недовольных в стороны. Веток у него хватало. Попробуй еще сломай.

\- Так вот, - сказал Локи, - болтая ногами в гостиничном номере с утра.  
Голый, красивый, и что-то у них было ночью, совершенно точно. Тор с трудом припоминал после выигрыша в казино - но постарался выиграть Ракета, больше никто не мог.  
\- Хочу сбегать на Сакаар, глянуть, что там творится. Вдруг там нужен новый правитель?  
Это было обидно. Еще и за Грандмастером? Локи его отыщет, дурак дурака видит издалека.  
\- Давно больно не делали? - спокойно спросил Тор, наступая коленом Локи на грудь.  
\- А... аххх, - выдохнул Локи, пытаясь снять волосатую ногу Тора. - Я же только туда и обратно. Царь, тоже мне! Правишь кораблем, еще кучкой выживших в Мидгарде, которых любая не ядерная держава растерзает! Ничтожный! Похудеть, в форму войти... помнишь, какая у тебя была форма?  
Тор отпустил брата. Что же, он прав. Где его формы? Мышцы? Бицепсы? Хотя бы глаз?  
Локи оделся быстро, как всегда - уже начала получаться магия.  
\- Ты помнишь, что сказал Хеймдалль? Глупый ты. Глупые вы оба. Мы поумнели - жизнь заставляет. Надо.  
И он исчез.


	5. После примирения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> дальше очень хочу много пвп)))

Найти его, конечно, получилось не сразу. На Сакааре правила какая-то баба, уж кем она приходилась Грандмастеру и его подельнице, Тор даже разбираться не стал. Просто сделал ноги, пока не поволокли на арену.  
Чихал до второй планеты, даже Квилл обеспокоился: «Тебя как, усыпить или в космос выбросить? Можем высадить на ближайшей планетке… Ой, без кислорода? Не повезло!»  
Все члены команды высказывались долго, эмоционально, и Тор попросил их успокоиться. Каюта у него (как у всех) напоминала гроб или пенал. Он лежал на своей откиднушке и вспоминал, как все было.  
Теплый Локи – хотя он йотун и ледяной великан. Жмурится, приподнимается на локте, веселится – а Тор тогда редко слушал. Брат рядом, ну и все путем.  
Тор вдруг понял, что помнит острые улыбки, острое лицо, язык, облизывающий бледные губы. Что говорил Локи? Про чибисов фигню нес – куда их в зельях можно употреблять, про ванахеймских редких фениксов из какой-то Зеленой книги… Да всего и не упомнишь. Или Тор не слушал. Приятнее было хорошенько помять розовые соски, а потом…

В баре брат сидел один-одинешенек. Перед ним был целый сет напитков, но всех желающих присоединиться к халяве он отсекал. Тор сглотнул. Он был уверен, что получится, но во рту пересохло.  
\- Вижу, угостить нечем, - сказал он, оседлывая барный стул.  
Локи окинул его холодным взглядом.  
\- Схема: «угостить – напоить – отлюбить»? Нет, делиться не стану, - он отвел руку Тора, автоматически потянувшуюся за шотом.  
Тор, воспользовавшись возможностью, схватил его за пальцы и не стал отпускать.  
\- Кого-то ждешь? Даже если ждешь, я его дождусь, набью морду и тебя заберу.  
\- Что-то с Таносом не получилось, - Локи усмехнулся, но руку выдирать не стал.  
\- А с Хелой выйдет, - Тор почему-то огляделся, как будто родители должны были выскочить и покарать за инцест, и поцеловал пальцы брата. Каждый холеный ноготь, который Локи покрывал каким-то бесцветным блестящим средством. - Лак? Тебе идет.  
\- Кератин, - сказал Локи устало, на лбу появились морщины. - Когда работаешь с зельями, руки даже в перчатках... А... Стоит ли время тратить.  
\- Стоит, - твердо сказал Тор и поцеловал брата до потери дыхания.  
Когда тот вырвался, чтобы вдохнуть, бармен зааплодировал, Локи метнул грозный взгляд, а Тор повторил, пока к брату не вернулся голос:  
\- Стой, зараза!  
Кажется, он понял, что некоторых личностей, если не хочешь проблем, стоит действительно зацеловывать до смерти.


	6. После перемен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тор тоже не против

\- Ну и кто все это натворил? – разорялся Квилл на кухне, или как там называется на кораблях – на камбузе?  
Гамора, Небула, Кролик с Деревом, этот... Дуракс, – все вышли на экскурсию в планетарный дендрарий, отвечать оставалось Тору – Локи то ли спал в их каюте, то ли просто отсиживался.  
Плита была сожжена, воняло гарью, не просто гарью – какими-то химическими запахами, вытяжка не справлялась.  
\- Я разберусь, - глухо сказал Тор. – Разберемся, капитан. На ремонт деньги есть.  
\- Ты бы с братом разобрался! – крикнул вслед Квилл. – Мне он на корабле не нужен! Ходячая катастрофа, да и ты, знаешь ли… в нашу команду не вписываешься!  
\- Ясно, - ответил Тор.  
\- Ну то есть не думай, я тебя не выгоняю… - мягко самортизировавшая дверь каюты отрезала бубнеж.

Против ожиданий, Локи не сидел за монитором, не работал над своими магическими проектами и даже не читал. Он лежал на кровати и подбрасывал мячик. В камере в Асгарде у него, кажется, была кружка – кто бы помнил сейчас. Весь гнев у Тора как отрезало – он же приходил тогда и смотрел, надев плащ и шлем эйнхерия. 

\- Ну и зачем? – спросил он, присев на койку и посидев так с четверть часа. 

Мячик летать не переставал. Тор выхватил его, смял и разорвал на желтые шипастые полоски. Локи сел на кровати, опираясь руками сзади.  
\- А ты кто? Кто, чтобы спрашивать? Даже на этом ничтожном корабле не капитан! Что у тебя есть? Кто ты такой? Кому можешь приказывать, царь?!! Валькирия – царица в каком-то жалком поселении в Мидгарде, куда остатки асгардцев пустили из жалости!  
\- Да, оно так, - проговорил Тор, сжимаясь в комок. – Я еще и не смог похудеть. Ты меня все еще хочешь? Как-то ты говорил, что хочешь взять меня с другой стороны.

\- Я, - помотал головой Локи, - ну я… Он обнял Тора сильнее, чем тому хотелось бы для безопасности, будь то хоть брат, хоть мать, хоть Фрейина кошка. \- Я тебя возьму, кто ж откажется от такого, - проговорил Локи без сантиментов. – Смазку купишь сам, довольствуешься моей или мне тебя вылизать? И не так уж ты и плох. Совсем неплох для царя, которого поимели Норны.

\- Ты, уж как всегда, добр, честен и щедр, - Тор отвернул голову в сторону, насколько получилось, - ну, надо - поимей. Как они.

Локи наклонился к его ногам, содрал штаны с носками, задумался, глядя на ногти.

\- Грибок. От мидгардки своей заразился? Шелушения пемзой оботрем. Потом я буду целовать их - потому что ты этого заслуживаешь, потом колени, а затем - член. Ну а после - лизать анус, разумеется, после гигиенических процедур. Грандмастер всегда для подготовки под себя требовал клизму. Я буду нежным, как бог, ты ведь девственник, слишком зажатый, чтобы попробовать?

Тор засмеялся:

\- Значит, не сегодня? - щеки раскраснелись. - Значит, беспокоишься? Тогда тебя, позволишь? Пока не верну свою форму и нужный вид.

Локи смотрел на член Тора, давно стоящий, багровый, с обнаженной головкой. Так и просивший: "Я готов, возьми меня внутрь, приласкай, сожми, дай войти, дай, я хочу, болею, желаю!"  
Ему хотелось наклониться и взять в рот. В зад. В себя до предела - такого не царя, не сумевшего привести себя в форму и норму, брата, любимого до самого конца, - а больно ж было тогда умирать. Не забыть.  
\- Минус 50, 20% жира, 60% мышц, встречаемся завтра в их общей комнате, - Локи встал, - собираясь в санузел и добавил, сгорбив плечи: - У меня правая рука восстановилась на 90%. Будем испытывать все.  
\- Локи! - мозгов у царя Тора теперь добавилось до 100. По крайней мере, брата он не окликнул.


	7. После обручения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Думаете, кто-то хотел? А пришлось

Ванахейм всегда отличался свободой нравов. В их таверне взгляды почти всех гостей были обращены на Локи – даже тех ванов, которые были не одни.

\- А грудь нельзя поменьше сделать? – мрачно попросил Тор.

Локи хихикнул, раскинулся еще вальяжнее и постучал по столу длинными ногтями. Он принял облик женщины и, кажется, наслаждался и вниманием, и реакцией брата. 

\- Ведь красиво? – спросил он, блестя глазами.

Тор отвернулся и налил себе еще один стакан вина, игнорируя потребности Локи. Тот был красив: черные волосы, зеленые глаза, тонкие черты, талия, ноги… Зачем грудь, вываливающаяся из корсета? А сетчатые чулки? Косметика? Каблуки, которые делают его даже выше Тора?

\- Мы слишком много пьем, - Тор выпил стакан одним глотком, - может, я подаю тебе дурной пример? Прости.

\- Давай поднимемся наверх? – просто предложил Локи. – Я даже комнату оплатил.

\- В мужика сначала превратись. Я, честно говоря, хотел тебя, как бабу. Чтобы ты весь с грудью и пиздой, и наследников мне рожать. А сейчас в жопу хочу хуярить, - и иногда, чтобы ты тоже.

\- Ты тоже? – спросил Локи, вставая. Почти вся мужская половина вскочила, готовая сопровождать, куда угодно. – И с наследниками швах – я же наполовину йотун. Я только красоту умею наводить – органов таких не завелось, не смогу родить.

Тор вздохнул. Встал на одно колено. Вытащил обыкновенное кольцо, выкованное собственными руками, когда еще зачет Видару сдавал.  
Локи оглядел. Тоже вздохнул. Превратился в мужика.  
\- И тогда еле зачет сдал, и теперь не лучше.  
Он надел кольцо на безымянный палец, слава богам, Тор все же был богом кузнецов – надеть можно было на что угодно, а вот снять…


End file.
